Condiments
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: My first actual attempts at writing MK fanfiction. Series of drabbles pertaining to our two favorite cyborgs prior to becoming cyborgs. AU. SLASH. Human!Sektor X Human!Cyrax.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sektor and Cyrax are (C) Netherealm Studios and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I make no money or recognition writing these stories.

Warning: Violence, definite out-of characterness, homosexual overtones. If you do not approve of such themes, kindly get off my story page and read something else.

* * *

Notes: These were really old Sektor/Cyrax snippets I wrote back in 2012 (I think). I was following a writer's prompt and simply never bothered to post them publicly until now. I figured I'd might as well post them with the extremely rare chance anyone actually wants to read anything with these two.

Story Notes: My head-canon makes Sektor older that Cyrax, because their ages prior to becoming cyborgs were never revealed. Also, civilian identities are present in these drabbles as well:

Sektor - Jiao Hou

Cyrax - Fenyang Nhuru

* * *

Morality

* * *

Prompt: He couldn't hide from the truth. He had gone too far and he could feel it deep inside, beneath his skin, down in his bones. All he ever did was wrong, so damn wrong.

* * *

He was only sixteen when he took his first life. As understudy to the Grandmaster's son, Jiao Hou, Fenyang Nhuru's skills were at the same level as the older boy's. However, their skills were set apart by one difference: Jiao Hou, at the age of eighteen had taken a life; even relished in this concept after each successful assassination.

Fenyang had not.

The Grandmaster sent the boys out together on missions constantly. They worked well together. Fenyang was the one always responsible for creating a diversion while Jiao Hou attacked their pursuers, slaying them.

On one intense assignment, the roles were reversed. Wounded by a female bodyguard, Jiao Hou was forced to contend with the woman as Fenyang pursued their target, a local narcotics dealer on the outskirts of Botswana. He cornered the man his own company, sustaining a gunshot wound from a .54 caliber pistol. The older, heavier target's back was pressed against the wall as the smaller child closed in on him with a combat knife in hand. Many thoughts ran through the boy's mind; this assignment was personal. The drug dealer was part of a criminal organization that was directly responsible for the murders of his parents and siblings. Fenyang once lived near Botswana, knowing nothing of the death and destruction for profit. The Blood Diamond changed all that in his eyes, the man was the faceless murderer that gunned his father down and attacked and killed his pregnant mother.

"Wait! My sons, they're-"

The heavyset drug dealer's throat was cut as Fenyang slit his throat. The target coughed blood and bile all over the boy, but Fenyang's eyes refused to leave the man. More cuts parried into the two-bit drug dealer, spilling hot blood onto the boy's black and gold outfit. Fenyang did not stop, even after the last breath escaped the target. A horrified scream from behind him stopped his vengeful attack. He turned away from the cut up corpse to discover two small boys cowering and crying in each other's arms. In the young assassin's mind, he saw himself in those small children. Realizing the consequence and irony of his revenge, he dropped the bloody knife in horror and fell to his knees. He was overcome with guilt and also succumbing to the gunshot wounds.

The little boys' cries were then silent. Fenyang turned to see the youngest of the children being held by their throats. A crippled Jiao Hou was choking the smallest little boy with one hand as his brother looked on in horror, holding up a small gun.

"If you value the life of your sibling, you will lower you gun, take your sibling and flee."

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" The boy holding the gun sobbed, cocking the gun. Seeing that Jiao Hou was too wounded to protect himself and keep the younger brother captive. Fenyang, in a deranged state of mind, tossed a kunai from his belt and threw it at the child. Thankfully, only the child's hand was hit, causing him to drop the weapon. Jiao Hou released the younger sibling, who ran to his brother's side.

"Your family killed mine first." Fenyang muttered before falling to the floor.

Several days later, Fenyang woke up, groggy and sore. He was out of his blood soaked clothing and into a nightgown. He was no longer at the scene of death, but within the familiar sick area of the Lin Kuei Compound. His wounds were dressed and his hair was shaven. He ran a bandaged hand to feel the smooth close cut. He had a lot to reflect on as he got ready to leave the bed.

"I wouldn't move much if I were you. You had a rather bothersome gunshot wound on your leg." Much to his surprise, Jiao Hou was sitting near the window. He too was out of his mission attire and into his street clothes.

"…Hou?" The younger boy gasped as the older one turned his attention to him. His no nonsense expression was not on his face. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"You were unconscious for three days. Those gunshot wounds were far more serious than you led on." Jiao Hou stated, "Those wounds will fade with time, and the bullets have been extracted."

"Did you bring me here?" Fenyang asked.

"…Yes, I did. You were surprisingly light to carry, and I was walking on a bleeding leg."

The younger boy looked down at his bandaged hands, "Thank you?"

"You are family. There is no need for thanks." Hou answered; sounding assured of himself.

"What did the Grandmaster say?"

"Father was surprised at the amount of bloodshed at the scene, but he was very pleased. The mission was an overall success. The client paid extra for the blood bath, actually. I must admit, Fenyang, even I was impressed."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment."

A smirk formed on the other boy's face, "Don't get used to it. After all, you're my most successful pupil yet. I couldn't let all my hard work die like that."

"If I recall, that woman was kicking your ass mighty fierce."

"Shut up and rest. Father wants you to recover."

"It seems less about the Grandmaster's wishes and more about yours, Hou."

"Father-"  
Fenyang crossed his arms, interrupting Jiao Hou, "Don't even try to tell me you father assigned you to play nursemaid, Hou. Had the Grandmaster ordered you to, you would have stated so when I woke up. You're being nice, and I want to know why."

Hou's face was red with embarrassment. He claimed up at the question. Fenyang changed the subject, "Answer me this, Hou: What happened with those boys, the sons of the target?"

"After you fell to the ground, the runts ran to their dead father and remained there when I carried you out. The police have custody of them now, and both were too traumatized to recall what happened. They were only five and seven."

There was a short pause between the boys before Fenyang suddenly admitted, "I was six when the Blood diamond Syndicate murdered my family."

"I suspected your attack was personal. You were crazy, possessed even, when I looked into your eyes."

"When I was killing that drug lord, I wasn't thinking of him, I was imaging the face of the man that took my families' lives. I only stopped when I heard those children scream. They were screaming like I did when I discovered my parents."

"Fenyang, you mustn't let you feelings take hold of you. That part of you is gone forever."

"Is that what you truly believe, Hou? I know these are humans I'm killing, but some of those targets are more like us that you realize."

"That is irrelevant to the mission."

"You're not above feeling emotions, Hou. You're not a robot."

"Despite our conflicts in the past, you treat me like a friend, even with contempt in your voice. But I am not human, Fenyang. From the day I was born, it was expected of me to exceed my physical limitations and become the perfect assassin, free of consequence and fear. So don't waste your breath by telling me I'm not a robot."

"You are not weak, Hou."

"I didn't say that."

"I know what you said, and it's the same thing. By admitting to the human condition, you admit to being weak. You think that having a programmed mindset would make you less invulnerable?"

"Enough, I tire of this argument." Hou snapped rising from his chair, "The bottom line is, you can't relate to the target. EVER. They are the target, nothing else matters. Your future morality should enforce those cold truths."

"Say whatever you wish. I got my vengeance, for the price of killing those boys' father. I'm no better than the man who slew my family. You will not change my mind, Hou."

Hou looked conflicted, even struggling to respond. The older boy glared in annoyance and walked away from Fenyang, leaving the room. After slamming the door to make his frustration more obvious, Fenyang settle back into the sick bed and cried himself to sleep. Little did he realize that Hou was out his door, fighting tears as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sektor and Cyrax are (C) Netherealm Studios and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I make no money or recognition writing these stories.

Warning: Violence, definite out-of characterness, homosexual overtones. If you do not approve of such themes, kindly get off my story page and read something else.

* * *

Notes: These were really old Sektor/Cyrax snippets I wrote back in 2012 (I think). I was following a writer's prompt and simply never bothered to post them publicly until now. I figured I'd might as well post them with the extremely rare chance anyone actually wants to read anything slashy with these two.

This drabble focuses a little on Cyrax. Not my best drabble with him.

Also, civilian identities are still present in these drabbles as well:

Sektor - Jiao Hou

Cyrax - Fenyang Nhuru

* * *

2\. Fights

Prompt: Fights. It was not easy to face that my life now revolved around one thing: fights. Fights against the forces of evil, like they called it, but still bloody and useless fights.

* * *

"What is the meaning to all this?!"

Fenyang had stormed into the wilderness that surrounded the Lin Kuei compound. The 21-year-old man had just returned from another assassination assignment with Huang Qiao and Tomas Vrbada. Bi-Han and Kuia-Liang, fellow assassins and friends of theirs, had called for their aide when they were stranded in Brazil fighting with a rival assassination conglomerate. The three men were able to rescue their friends and return victorious, but there was bloodshed along the mission. It was unnecessary bloodshed by Fenyang's standards. The rival assassins attacking them at every corner in South America was understandable. Killing the old man and his grieving son-in-law who gave them a place to rest and food to eat and the young girls that aided their flight into rainforest concerning their targets was too much. They could not defend themselves. They did not know that by aiding them, death could come to them in horrible ways.

That was not the Motswana way. He should have repaid they kindness with fortune, not death, he fumed as he punched the old, rotted trees in his path.

Then there was the actual rescue of Bi-Han and Kuia-Liang. They allowed themselves to be caught and stripped of their weapons and clothing in order to gain access into the compound. While there, he endured torture, starvation…and the turmoil of the men holed up with them. He was to fight several of them in a grueling battle to the death, killing innocent men deprived of their basic human rights. He thought he would go insane from the constant fighting. Thankfully, Tomas was able to free Bi-Han and Kuia-Liang and exact bloody revenge of their captors. The experience left a giant emotional wound on Fenyang's heart, mainly because he was the leader and responsible for the lives of his clan brothers.

He had spent his whole life fighting—illness, depression, suicide, emotions, physical and mental confrontations.

Enough was enough.

He needed peace. He prayed for peace, even if it did not exist.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sektor and Cyrax are (C) Netherealm Studios and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I make no money or recognition writing these stories.

Warning: Violence, definite out-of characterness, homosexual overtones. If you do not approve of such themes, kindly get off my story page and read something else.

* * *

Notes: These were really old Sektor/Cyrax snippets I wrote back in 2012 (I think). I was following a writer's prompt and simply never bothered to post them publicly until now. figured I'd might as well post them with the extremely rare chance anyone actually wants to read anything slashy with these two.

Story Notes: First attempt at actual slash with these guys.

Also, civilian identities are still present in these drabbles as well:

Sektor - Jiao Hou

Cyrax - Fenyang Nhuru

* * *

3\. Condiments

Prompt: Death is a weird thing, life is even weirder. They both inspire a question that is simple and complex at the same time: Why?

* * *

"You sure have an odd way of celebrating your promotion, Fenyang."

Fenyang stopped his assault on the rotten wooden logs (that he so graciously made out of the rotted trees) and whirled around, throwing stars in hand. He was surprised to see Hou, sitting on a stomp and eating an apple. Fenyang stopped himself in time and lowered his guard, placing the stars back into his satchel.

"Promotion?"

"Father was most please with my account on the mission. We were given high-status codenames. You were there."

"…I'm sorry, Hou. I've…a lot on my mind."

"You were clearly not at the debriefing in spirit. I thought you would have loved to rub it in my face, to get me to admit that you were a brilliant son-of-a-bitch, but you seem more interested in assaulting the trees."

"Are you stalking me, Hou?" Fenyang asked, exasperated.

"I am permitted to keep an eye on my former understudy. You appeared to have grown in wisdom and you have proven yourself a worthy clan brother. You truly are Lin Kuei, Fenyang."

Knowing that Hou was not a man that surrendered high praise easily, Fenyang, his anger forgotten, went on the offensive, "No, no…there's something else in your words, Hou. You didn't come all the way out here to tell me that. There's a hidden meaning in them. You want something."

"By the Gods, the very act of getting along with you continues to be a struggle," Hou gasped, exasperated, "If you wish to destroy more worthless trees, at least destroy the ones closer to home. I don't want to have to come in the middle of nowhere to retrieve you-"

"You're in love with me." Fenyang realized, further accusing Hou with, "You have been so since childhood."

Hou was actually caught off caught by the accusation as he responded to the accusation with feigned disgust, "Don't flatter yourself."

"It was you that took me in as your understudy, without your father bidding you to do so. You welcomed me into the Lin Kuei as a brother. You make great pains to make amends with me after words of anger. You are always the one to nurse me when I am ill or wounded. You will never openly admit it, but you have tried to understand my beliefs and thoughts, even when I anger you. Either you're in love with me, or you're the greatest manipulator in the free world."

There was no means for Hou to hide his deeply reddened cheeks as he replied collectedly, "There is nothing gained from us being at odds, and, as much as I hate to say this, to you of all people, I need you—I meant your skills. I need your skills."

"It counts as a confession, Hou."

"Dammit!"

"Hou, even if you are truly in love with me, and I use the term 'truly' here loosely, there's too much between us to even begin considering the idea of a healthy romantic relationship."

"It could be just about sex."

"I don't want that, and I know you don't want that either."

"You need not doubt if I will remain faithful. I desire no one else but you."

"Your desires are misplaced." Fenyang huffed, turning away from Hou.

In response, Hou stormed up to him and grabbed him by the arms, breathing into his ear, "No, Fenyang…your desires have not yet been realized."

The Motswana Lin Kuei was startled by the serious, dulcet tone of his teacher's voice. It was a tone he never heard, and quite frankly, wanted to hear again and again. He admitted to himself that he was somewhat attracted to the older man, despite their differences and disputes, and he had suspected that he felt the same way. He had been trying to get lost in his own despair of a life of meaningless slaughter and fighting to avoid the realization of his attraction to Hou, but now, it boiled down to this moment. He could both fight off Hou's advances and continue to fume, or have one brief moment of peace and allow Hou to have him.

He chose to return Hou's affection, knowing full and well that he probably shouldn't trust him completely. Hou released his hold on the other man.

"You didn't struggle, Fenyang. Does this mean you want this?"

Fenyang turned around to face him, "What you mean by 'this'?"

"I mean….'this'."

Hou grabbed his chin and kissed him, enjoying Fenyang's full lips. Hesitantly, Fenyang kissed him back, allowing Hou's tongue to dart inside his mouth. Hou broke the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that. "

"If you don't stop commenting, Hou; then you'll have to wait longer to do other things with me."

"Duly noted." Hou purred, bringing the other man into an embrace and kissing him again.

After the wild revelry that night in honor of the new elite assassins, Tomas was the first one to realize that Fenyang and Hou were absent. This struck him as odd, because Hou loved to party and be the obnoxious center of attention. Fenyang was never one for get-togethers, so his absence made sense. He turned into his signature trademark of smoke and went into the wilderness near Fenyang's quarters. Along his way, he found several discarded items and clothing belonging to the two Lin Kuei assassins in question. Further off the path he heard unmistakable noises of passion. Although deeply curious, he decided to leave them alone and head back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sektor and Cyrax are (C) Netherealm Studios and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I make no money or recognition writing these stories.

Warning: Violence, definite out-of characterness, homosexual overtones. If you do not approve of such themes, kindly get off my story page and read something else.

* * *

Notes: These were really old Sektor/Cyrax snippets I wrote back in 2012 (I think). I was following a writer's prompt and simply never bothered to post them publicly until now. I figured I'd might as well post them with the extremely rare chance anyone actually wants to read anything slashy with these two.

Story Notes: The fourth and last drabble. Again, this drabble focuses on Cyrax's thoughts. This was my favorite one writing.

Also, civilian identities are still present in these drabbles as well:

Sektor - Jiao Hou

Cyrax - Fenyang Nhuru

* * *

4\. Save You

Prompt: I want to save you but I don't think I can, so I'll try until the last hope has faded away.

* * *

The Cyber Initiative.

A groundbreaking procedure in the field of assassination. It was conjured up by Grandmaster Jiao and the Lin Kuei Council. The basic premise is to turn the Lin Kuei into cyborgs. In turn these cyborgs would be an unstoppable force, possibly placing the Lin Kuei as a world power. These cyborgs would not be affected by the human condition and be obedient only to the Lin Kuei.

The Cyber Initiative is the ultimate fate of me and my clan brothers. To me, it's a fate worse than death. To lose everything that make me who I am and become a toy for the very organization I called 'family'. Are our lives that expendable, to twist them and create unnatural creations with no will to govern them?! No number of advantages in the world would convince me to give up my free will of my own volition.

But Hou…

Jiao Hou is the son of the Grandmaster. He's expected to be first guinea pig for this. He can be an ass, but there's more to him than that. There's a part of him that's surfaced that wants to rebel against this, to retain the honor he was taught throughout his life. Many of the clan brothers believe that he's a spoiled man, pampered because of who he is. The truth is that he's far from spoiled. The Grandmaster is his leader first and father dead last. It took me years to realize that Hou rebelled against him a long time ago, when he became the top-earning assassin in his adolescence. He proved that he was just as cutthroat and feared as his father.

However, like most children, he yearns for the approval of his father, thought he will never admit it. He knows that going through with the Cyber Initiative and surviving would please his father to no end and bring the Lin Kuei to the forefront in the field.

Why do I, who's been his rival since childhood, and then his understudy, care for his fate? He had made it clear to me years ago that he would do whatever it takes to defeat the human condition and surpass his father. Nothing will stand in his way. We have clashed numerous times in our lives because of what we believe. I would like to say that I didn't care and would gladly leave him to his fate, but ultimately, I cannot. I didn't think it would be because of love that I wish for him to not go through the Cyber Initiative, but it is. Even now, as angry as I am with him, l care about him.

I love him.

Gods, I sound hopeless.

I didn't want to admit to being in love and continuing to love that insufferable bastard at first. Due to the predomination of men in the Lin Kuei, clansmen sleeping together in secret became common practice. I and Hou were no exception to this. I tried to think that we would just have intercourse once and be done with it. There was mutual attraction and after it happened, we pretended that we were the same, that our relationship was the same. It didn't last long and we would continually meet in secret. Five years passed and we were still having intercourse in secret, only it was more out of tenderness than curiosity and relief.

The night before we (myself, Hou and Bi-Han) were to depart for the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Hou asked me to meet with him after curfew. I met with him in his personal quarters, thinking it was to get in one more screw before the mission, like it had been for years. I began to sense that there was something wrong with Hou during intercourse that night. He wasn't as tender as he had become and God forbid; he was going to stop. It was the angriest sex we ever had.

"Fenyang," he said quietly, afterwards, "After the Tournament, Father wants to begin the automation process for the Cyber Initiative with the intelligence we gather from our opponents and our targets."

"But that's three months ahead of schedule, even with your cooperation." He had been cluing me in on the Cyber Initiative and its development since he was selected by his father to participate in the development. This both elated and bothered him, because he was close to his lifelong mission of overcoming his fear of the human condition, but certain he would be automated, knowing my personal feelings.

"We received an order of materials shipped to us in payment of one of our missions. We're nearing completion of the prototype metal frames."

"Why tell me this the night before we're to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament?!"

"It has already been slated that after the mission, I am going to be the first one to be placed in those frames."

"…Hou, no-"

"I placed your and the other's names in for future prototypes."

"Then you will have to drag my corpse in there, because I won't do it alive. You know this, Hou."

A laugh came from him before he responded, "Resistance until the end. Just like when we first became lovers. I placed your name to protect you and our friends. You should be thanking me."

"Don't touch me." I snarled, pulling away from his touch.

"Can't you see? The Cyber Initiative will end threat of death, and human error," His eyes were burning with anger, and yet pleading with me to believe him, "This could lead to a new era for the Lin Kuei…for us."

"I do not see this as eternal life and love."

"Why do you not believe me?"

"Because you are insane, Jiao Hou."

"Then you are to blame for my madness, Fenyang Nuru. I thought it was obvious, but apparently I must tell you in detail! I love you. I am in love with you. Why else would I continue this relationship? Did you honestly think I would allow anyone else to have you?! From the moment I fought against you as a child, I felt something different about you. That night when we were first intimate, you were correct in your assumptions. I didn't think you were smart enough to realize it then."

"And yet you still underestimate me."

"If you didn't want this, why did you submit?"

"Try to understand this, Hou—I had somewhat of a happy childhood prior to seeking out the Lin Kuei. I knew peace and comfort. I am proud to fight, don't get me wrong, but I cannot continue to be content with my life being one blood bath after another. You thrive on constant bloodshed."

"You wound me. I sound like a blood-sucking monster."

"Shut-up and let me finish. I need a reprieve from time-to-time, a distraction I you will. I gave in you because you offered this; albeit in a crude manner."

"So, you submitting to me wasn't because you wanted my body?"

"Fine, to stroke your ego, I did want your body as well. Proud of yourself?"

"Quite, thank you. But back to the problem at hand; we cannot delay what's going to happen, Fenyang. Eventually, you will have to choose between your free will and your humanity."

"Must we always be at odds with each other about principles and fate?"

For once, Hou had no answer for me, not that he needed to give one. I understood perfectly and I was still angry with him. Hotly, I rose from his bed and stormed out of the room, not caring who could have seen me. It would be the last time were were on friendly terms, if any terms at all.

Now I lay wounded in the desert caverns, fighting the inevitable. I had left the Lin Kuei and Hou. I prepared for death at the hands of the men I called friends and family. I cared not anymore. I only feel pity that I couldn't beat enough sense into Hou to make him understand, to somehow show him that there was more to his humanity that senseless murder. I've lost too much blood to run anymore. I can't move. My only hope is that I die before I dare to see Hou's face again. Sadly, I don't get that wish. I see his bruised face as he looms over me. I expect him to kick me like I had done to him in the tournament. His face…his eyes…full of remorse more than pleasure. Then again, maybe it's another one of his mind tricks. He kneels next to my broken body.

"You...you will not leave me again." He whispers before darkness falls over me.


End file.
